


self worship

by Anonymous



Category: DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Not Underage, Other, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Clark masturbates.(He's doesn't have a dick. His sex organ more closely resembles a vagina, but he doesn't have a vagina either. He's an alien.)
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	self worship

**Author's Note:**

> before you read, clark does not have a dick, nor a vagina. 
> 
> his sex organ is more similar to a vagina than a dick. he has an opening and a bundle of nerves. 
> 
> his sex organ is not described in detail, or really at all. i focused more on his feelings and the sensations.

Clark tried to slow his racing heart. He’d had his own apartment for years now—and the privacy that came with it. Yet, he still felt the same shy, nervous feelings he’d had when living at his parent’s farm.

Almost guiltily, he collected his toys, sealing himself into the tiny bathroom off of his bedroom.

He turned the shower on, laying out a few towels and blankets on the floor. He set his phone to play something soft and sultry in the background, but he kept the volume at its minimum. The shower's steam warmed the room and Clark could already feel his stomach tightening.

He knew how humans worked. He’d set through the sex-ed classes, and he’d done his own private online search at nineteen.

_How to make a girl come?_

_How to find a boy’s g-spot?_

_How to masturbate correctly?_

He’d blushed the whole time through, bookmarking pages that explained in detail. It had seemed important, then. To know what to do, and how to do it properly. Safely. Pleasurably.

The opportunity hadn’t quite presented itself yet, to use his knowledge for another. Still, he felt more comfortable with his awareness. 

Gentle with himself, he laid down on the blankets, letting his eyes flutter shut.

He’d done some reading before, curled up on his bed with his phone clutched tight to his chest, hiding the screen.

His fingers brushed between his thighs. He shuddered at the wetness, pushing down lightly. He fingered the slick folds, spreading the warm fluid. His stomach was tightening more, and the warmth from the showers continued to envelop him.

Satisfied that he was properly lubricated, he reached for his toy. It was a slim vibrator, which only pulsed very weakly. It did its intended job, and Clark was always more than satisfied with its performance.

He clicked it on, blood rushing when he heard the mechanical whir of its start-up.

He palmed himself a few more times before bringing the vibrator to rest at his centre.

He moaned, shifting down against it.

 _Oh god_.

The blankets bunched underneath him, pressing hard against his back.

He let his eyes fall shut again, bringing his focus into himself.

He rubbed against the vibrator, feeling his slick coating his fingertips. He was warm and wet, dripping down onto his thighs.

He didn’t know how this worked for Kryptonians, but he’d experimented enough with himself enough to figure out what worked for him.

There was a small bulb right at his lowest point. When he was properly aroused, it would swell and become tender. 

He didn’t dare go near it yet, he wasn’t ready to finish.

He teased his fingers against his opening, pressing the vibrator against his folds. He rubbed himself rocking against his hand.

He could feel himself nearing the edge, so he slipped a finger in, and then another. Just a few inches. He curled his knuckles, brushing the insides of his walls.

Soft and pulsing, pulling away from his touch. He chased them, pressing the pads of his fingers to the warmth and rubbing softly. On the outside, he kept rutting against the vibrator. Pushing himself down onto the ground.

His hands met, separated only by his own nerves and skin, both chasing the same pleasure spots.

Clark shuddered, his breath fogging into his brain.

_God, he felt good._

He was ready.

He pulled his fingers out, spreading the slick that came with them around his opening, soothing the puckered area.

He didn’t wait long, eyes squeezed tight as he pressed against his bundle, rubbing a soft circle.

He huffed, pleasure hot and tight in his throat.

_So good._

_Yes._

_Good._

He rubbed, riding down on his hand.

Heat coiled in his stomach as he pushed the vibrator into his hole, pulsing around it. It was coated with his wetness, slipping in easily and loose in him.

He didn’t have time to wish for something bigger to fill him, the heat in his stomach bubbling over.

He orgasmed, grinding down on his hand, spreading his legs flat.

He pushed the vibrator as far in as he could, holding it firm as he rubbed himself to completion.

A wave of heat and pleasure washed over him, leaving him slack and pulsing in its wake. He gasped for breath, chest heaving when he pulled his hand away.

He left the vibrator in, feeling his walls contracting against it, milking the last tendrils of his sensitivity.

He came down slowly, the ground hard against his back and his eyes still closed.

A good, sated calm took hold of him. 

The shower was still running, and the slow, sensual music played out now with no disturbances.


End file.
